Intervention
by Legendary Emblem
Summary: What if Lucina and the other future children had the chance to talk to the very being responsible for all their suffering. Completely a what-if story. Some pairings to be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first fan-fiction. Hope it doesn't suck. This is completely a What-if story so somethings might be different.**

**I just had the idea of what if the future kids got to talk to grima and then this happened, so let's get started.**

**Important pairings: Chrom/Olivia Robin/Tiki**

**I do not own fire emblem. MAJOR SPOILER ALERTS**

* * *

_The shepherds had recently defeated Validar and learned the truth behind robins origins. The fell dragon,Grima, has just been resurrected, so Chrom and the others traveled to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening and grant Chrom the power to defeat Grima. While there Naga informed Robin that there was a ritual to allow Grima to temporarily enter Robin's body without his powers to allow them to commune with him before the final battle. Robin was hesitant on allowing the fell dragon to enter his body even if it was only momentarily, but Chrom decided it was best to take up this chance. Naga then lead the two to a secret chamber within the sanctuary and prepared for the ritual _

Robin was fairly silent as Chrom was strapping him down to a steel chair with the Leather straps. Robin had insisted that he'd be restrained and that only Chrom was allowed to be in the secret chamber. One reason for that is that Grima might say the wrong thing to the wrong person, mainly to any of the the children from the future.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Robin asked as Chrom was tightening the leather straps on him.

Chrom nodded."Trust me, nothing will go wrong." Chrom was rather eager for this confrontation. As he putting on the last strap, footsteps could be heard coming in from outside the chamber.

"Uhh...Chrom" Robin said nervously."Someone's coming." But Chrom didn't appear to care.

"I know...They asked to come and well..."

"...They?" Just then fourteen individuals entered to looked towards the entrance and saw Tiki, Lucina, and the other future children walk in, much to his disliking. The room became very still and quite.

Chrom was the first to try and speak."Robin..."

Robin was quick to respond. "No way."

"They need this." Chrom said.

"And I need my limbs." Robin said, glancing at all of the children's weapons.

"They have just as much right to be here as I do, and you know that." Chrom said, trying to reassure Robin.

_They were the last group of people he wanted see. After all that they went through, all that pent-up anger towards Grima, who knows what they have planed. Robin was fairly sure Morgan or Tiki wouldn't try anything, but he wasn't so sure about the others._

"I'm sorry but...I can't do this with all of you here. I don't really feel...safe." Robin tried to say with the least amount of distress.

Tiki stepped closer to Robin and placed her hand on his shoulder ."Robin...please?" He was having a hard time looking at her and trying to say no.

"I just don't want to come back and see that I'm missing an leg or arm." Robin said.

Tiki took note of what Robin said." Don't worry, we will not harm you." She turned around to the rest of the group."Won't we?" They gave her slight nods.

"*Sigh* Thank you." Robin said.

After a long silent moment, Naga appeared before all of them."Robin, we may begin when you are ready."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Robin said.

"Be calm, no wrong shall be done to your body by Grima."

"It's not just Grima I'm worried about." Robin said eyeing the future children.

"We both know what they've been through, and we both know how much hatred they feel towards Grima, which is exactly why they need to be here."

"I...guess your right."

"Have faith in them Robin, just how they have faith in you."

_Naga began Chanting as a magical circle formed around Robin. Everyone, except Tiki and Chrom, began to back up. Light then enveloped Robin and then there was a huge flash and smoke surrounded the whole_ room.

"*Cough* Uhg...is everyone alright?"Chrom said, waving his arm to dust away the smoke.

_As the smoke around the room cleared and everyone regained their visibility, everyone turned their heads to where robin was siting. His head was bent down and he appeared to be __unconscious. No one made any attempts to see if their tactician was still himself or the fell dragon. _

"Robin?" Chrom said, walking slowly towards him."Are you still in there."

"Father, wait! It could be a trap." Lucina said, reading her Falchion.

_Chrom turned around to look at his daughter to see not only her, but all the future children with their weapons ready to strike at any moment._

"Lucina, it's alright. If the ritual work he's still tied down. "

"I don't care. That's the same monster that took your life in my time, and I'll be damned if he does it again!"

"Luce is right father." Inigo said smiling."Grima may try some sort of trick if he's really inside Robin's body."

"Th-then how will we know if it's Grima and not Robin." Noire nervously said.

"His eye's are red." Nah stated."We should wait until we see his eye's."

"But what if that's not the case this time." Gerome said.

"Then we should probably just go before one of us (ME) get hurt!" Yarne said, hiding behind Severa.

_The group keep at this topic for quite sometime and it seemed it would go on forever, until..._

"Could you people BE anymore annoying!?"

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where Robin was still sitting. He slowly moved his head to face where Chrom was and opened his eye's. Everyone gasped as they saw his bright red eyes stare straight at them._

Chrom stepped forward and starred the dragon in the eyes."Grima..."

* * *

**Ok, First chapter done. Next chapter will be with Lucina and Tiki Talking to Grima.**

**If you want to pick the pairings for me, go ahead and leave a review and I'll consider it. Also I chose Tiki as Robin's wife because I needed him to have Morgan as an only child for a better plot between him and each individual child. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP! Over 300 views from the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Also, I made Grima seem like one of those "I don't give a F #$" characters so he,and a few other characters, may seem a bit OOC and I altered how some of the shepherds died in the bad future. **

* * *

_There was complete silence in the entire room. No one knew what to do or what do say as the fell dragon, Grima was literally staring at them. The fell dragon surveyed his surroundings and tried to get up, but noticed he was tied down. He also noticed the ill looks he was getting from all the future children, but he really wasn't surprised. Were they scarred, _

"Grima..."Lucina mumbled.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Everyone at the Castle was in panic. The shepherds had recently come back from Plegia, but father wasn't with them. Mother was in tears as she held me and Inigo in her arms saying "daddy's not coming back". I didn't believe her, father was the best swordsman in the world, he never lost to anyone, not to the mad king, not to the conqueror, no one. His shepherds were also the best in the land and they had the greatest tactician in the world. I never lost hope that father would return, he would come back and everything would be alright, until a year passed and still...he hadn't come home._

* * *

"..." Lucina was speechless, lost in thought.

Grima glanced in her direction immediately recognizing who she was."And who do we have here?"Grima asked.

"..."

"Come on, don't be like that. Your not still mad about the whole "You murdered my father and mother" thing are you."

"...Why?" Lucina whispered.

Grima raised an eyebrow."I beg your pardon?"

She starts to walk closer to him."Why didn't you stop with my father? Why did you have to be so cruel and take my mother away from me and my brother? Why did you slaughter all of my friend's parents? Why did you kill all of those innocent people?!" Lucina yelled, trying to hold back her rage.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand your questions." Grima said, smirking.

Lucina, now full of rage, violently grabs him by his collar."YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I"M ASKING YOU! NOW ANSWER ME!"

"Lucina." Chrom says, placing his arm on her shoulder."Calm down."

"But he-!"

Chrom nods at her."I know Lucina, but getting mad and losing control of yourself is exactly what he wants."

"I...I'm sorry father."Lucina said.

_Lucina begins to calm down and removes her hand form Grima's caller and starts to walk away. No one has ever seen her lose her temper so quickly, but considering the circumstances, they weren't surprised. Grima didn't really care though he was just toying with her, messing with her emotions like it was a game. He found some kind of pleasure in making certain people remember things they didn't want to._

Grima saw his chance and answered her questions."I did it because I wanted to."Grima said, casually.

Lucina stops walking and turns around."What?"

Grima takes a deep breath and starts to speak again."Well, when I killed Chrom I got this...sensation. Just the feeling of killing someone who entrusted their very life to you and to take it in a matter of seconds, the look on his face when I stabbed him...priceless. "

"Shut up..."Lucina whispered, grinding her teeth.

Grima continued,still having the same happy-go-lucky smile on his face."I enjoyed that feeling so much, I made sure I personally was the one to kill every member of the shepherds. Everyone else was just a bonus."

"Just shut up!" Lucina yelled, her hands forming fists.

"I'll promise you this, once this ritual is done with and we see each other again, I'll make sure you watch as I kill every single person you care about. Then you'll be all alone, just like you've always been HAHAHAHA!"

Lucina unsheathed Falchion, and held it to Grima's throat."I said shut up!"

With the Falchion at his throat, Grima saw that it was visibly shaking, she was shaking. Was she shaking out of fear? He didn't know. All he cared about was pushing her to the edge."Tell me something, are you afraid of seeing your father and mother die again, or knowing there isn't a single thing you can do to prevent it?"

_That was the final push Lucina needed to make up her mind. She didn't say anything, all she did was raise her blade and began to swing."Lucina, Don't!"Everyone shouted as they rushed forward to her before she did the unthinkable. She was completely silent as her blade fell down, but then stopped. Someone had grabbed arm mid-swing, only seconds away from decapitating Grima. _

Lucina's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see who dared get in her way from slaying the very monster for the cause of her and all of her friend's suffering."T-Tiki!"

_Tiki's presence remained calm as she lowered Lucina's sword arm away from Grima._

Lucina snapped out of her episode, and saw she was about five-seconds away from killing Robin."Tiki, I'm so...I didn't mean..."

Tiki nodded her head with a smile across her face."I understand Lucina, I know your heart was in the right place."

_Grima was somewhat shocked to see the divine dragon's daughter,of all people in the room to reach Lucina first, but then he remembered..._

Tiki let out a huge sigh."Are you better now Lucina?"

Lucina nodded her head."Y-yes...I'm sorry. I let his words get the better of me."

"Lucina"Tiki said,putting a hand on her shoulder."You should know by now that you aren't alone."She turned her head, facing all the future kids."You have many wonderful friends and a great husband, you'll never be alone."

Lucina looked at all her friends giving her smiles. One particular smile from Brady made her slightly blush."Your right Tiki, Thank you." And with that, Lucina left Tiki's side and walked back to all her comrades and took the hand of her husband, Brady.

_Tiki turned back to face Grima. When their eye's met, he couldn't help but see that she was a splinting image of her mother. Her body figure, her cause for peace with the filthy humans, everything about her reminded him of that wench Naga,which made him sick to his stomach, but that wasn't the worst of it,Oh No. The worst part of it all was that since Robin married her, and that since him and Robin were the same, that technically meant that he was married to her. The very thought made his skin crawl all over, all the things Robin and Tiki did together before he took over is body made him want to throw up his own heart and stomp on it. He did, however, give Robin props for stealing the heart of THE VOICE. Not a-lot of people could do that. _

Apparently, he was staring at her for quite awhile before she decided to talk."Is something the matter?"

"Wha!"He broke out of his train of thought."Oh...what do you want?"

"I had a question I wanted to ask you, but You were just staring at me for sometime now, and you weren't saying anything. You were so talkative a few minutes ago."

Grima turned his head to the side and hissed at her."Whatever...well...what'd you want to know. Hurry up, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I don't have to look at you."

"What I wanted to know was"Tiki took a deep breath"When did I die in your time?"

"...I-I don't follow. What does it matter?" Grima said dumbfounded.

Tiki closed her eyes and let out a sigh."Out of all of the shepherds you killed, when did you kill me."

"...(Last)"Grima mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

Grima turned his head, now looking straight at her."I-Killed-You-Last."

Tiki was a bit shocked. She was his arch-nemesis' daughter, yet he killed her last."Any reason why. Was it to savor the feeling that you had thoroughly defeated Naga and wanted to ripe in you victory and save the best kill for last."

Grima shock his head."Nope,as a matter of fact, I was going to kill you a soon as possible but...he wouldn't let me."

"And by"he"you mean..."

"Yes...Robin."Grima let out a deep,depressing sigh."The damn fool wouldn't even let me get near you without making my entire body feel like it was on fire and drowning at the same time. Anytime I came close to you it was the same damn thing going on through my head with him,"You touch her,You die!"

"Then how were you able to kill me?"Tiki said, making a confused look.

"It's*sigh*a very long,stupid,and embarrassing story.I had to go through A-LOT of mental preparations just so I could get five-feet in your range."

"Is that it..."Tiki said, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Yep!"Grima said, excitingly nodding his head."Nothing special happened ."(But something did happen. There was oh-so much more to the story)

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I remember that day so clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. I had recently destroyed, Vert, one of the five gemstones used with the Fire Emblem, to prevent the last child of Naga from performing the Awakening, killing any hope they ever had of defeating me. Until now. I had learned from my loyal servants,the grimleal, that Naga was prepared for my resurrection and created a ritual that allows for one to go back in time and alter the future. No doubt she's sending that miserable new exalt to prevent my coming. Now here I am, near the summit of Mount Prism, with my army of Risen to finally end this futile were soldiers standing in front of the holy sanctuary. They all had that pathetic look on theirs faces, ready to die for their Exalt for a useless cause. It didn't really matter though, their numbers were few and they all looked half-dead. This would all be over in a matter of minutes. _

"Go my Risen, Kill all the human's and BRING ME THEIR EXALTS HEADS!"

_With that command, they let out a blood-curdling screech and charged straight at the exalts remaining army. Arms and legs flew, as my army massacred the worthless human-scum. I didn't even have to move a muscle as the blood-bath was over as soon as it started. As I made my way to the doors of the sanctuary, that stupid pain in my body returned meaning..._

"No no no no no, she has to be here of all places."I had no time to waste, by now the exalt could have gone back and killed me.

_I mustered up enough mental-strength to push that idiotic tactician back to the recesses of my mind and,along with my risen army,bursted through the doors to see her, along with twelve other individual standing at the end of the hall. I managed to make it before the ritual was complete, and now...it was time to*step*AAAAAAHHHHH DAMMIT ROBIN. Each step felt like the first exalt was taking that stupid sword flachion or whatever and just beating me with it. I couldn't even give my Risen a decent command to send them to do the job for me. If only that stupid manakete wasn't here, I'd be done with this and would be back at my palace using their remains as pillows. I couldn't even hear what they were saying as I was kneeling on the ground with one knee. I have to do something fast before...OH F #$ THE RITUALS DONE. GET UP DAMMIT, GET UUUUPPPP! I managed to get up and call my Risen and charged straight for that portal before the exalt can make it in. Aaaaalllllmost there-GAH! Before I could even lift my arm to shoot a dark spell at her, that damn Tiki stepped in-front of me. AAAAAAAnnnnnnd here comes that stupid pain again. I stop unable to move because of the griping pain all over my body. No worries, the Risen will...WHY THE HELL DID THEY STOP. I didn't give them a command and they only listen to-GOD DAMMIT ROBIN! HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU LAST BEFORE I END HER LIFE! As I stood there, pain coursing through my body, I see the exalt enter the portal, but it's not to late. I could shot a spell directly inside the portal and kill her from here. But as long as that divine dragon's here, that won't happen_

I look straight at Tiki and mutter only one word,"...Move."

_She didn't move, she didn't say anything, she just stood there. _

"I said..."I say, as I begin to jump to the side ignoring the intense pain."MOVE!"

_I shot a powerful blast of dark magic straight at the portal, strong enough to kill the exalt and her companions. It was almost over, the world was going to still fall before me. It was all suppose to go as I planned,but I didn't account for Tiki. The damn woman had probably the last dragon stone in the world and used it to transform into her dragon form. I didn't plan on her having a dragon stone, and I especially didn't plan on her to jump in-front of my attack. It had sent her flying past the portal and crashing into the wall. Now was my chance. I could enter the portal with my Risen and just kill her back in the past and still emerge victorious. I start running, straight for the portal, to the past, but then I suddenly turn and change course from the portal to the wall I had sent Tiki flying to. Before I knew it, I was kneeling on the ground she was laying on, bleeding out from a huge gash in her chest from my attack. I knew it wasn't me doing this, but...his feelings seemed to be affecting mine. As I felt her life drain out of her, I also felt the life of Robin inside me fade as well. There was one thing that kept ringing in my head"Let me hold her one more time." he said. I should deny him this last request and just leave her on the ground to die alone yet...I found myself picking her up and laying her on my lap. Her breathing became slower and her heart was beginning to slow down. As her life was about to end, she whispered one final thing._

"R-Robin...we can...finally be...toget-"She was dead in my arms before she could finish.

_As I laid her body back down, I could feel something running down my face. It was...wet...wet and cold. I was crying or more specifically "he" was as his wife laid there dead on the floor. I felt as if each tear held a piece of him inside them and as I shed my finale tear...he was gone._

* * *

"Yep"Grima muttered to himself."Nothing special at all."

* * *

**And were done! This took quite a while to make, but there it is.**

**Thanks to Fellblood Morgan, Strykerclaw, Temporal Permanent, and that one guest for your reviews.**

**In the next chapter it will be Grima V.S...THE JUSTICE CABAL! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm just letting you know before you read that I have NEVER written a single fight scene in my life, so I'll try my very best to be as descriptive as possible. **

**Also, this chapter is in Grima's POV.**

**Some characters may seem a bit OOC.**

* * *

_What could they be talking about over there? They're all huddled over near the entrance discussing god knows what, most likely something to do with me. I've lost track of how long they've been talking. As a matter of fact...I've lost track of how long** I've** been here. That raised another question...how long did they plan on keeping me here? Surely they know by now that I won't talk about anything involving myself, and I obviously have nothing to tell them the soon-to-be future that awaits them all,I'm positive their children took care of that. So why? What other purpose do they have for keeping me here any longer. Finally they __dispersed, finishing their conversation. Chrom started heading towards me and knelt down to my level._

He started to release me from my restraints and started to talk."Don't even try to escape, you won't make it outside."

_This was new,they must have talked about something pretty serious if he would let me move around. It wouldn't matter thought, I don't have all my powers at the moment so he must know it would be practically impossible for me to even attempt to escape._

_As he removed to last of the restraints, I stood up and started to stretch my arms and legs. It felt like an eternity since I actually moved. He didn't say anything, just waved his hand to tell me to follow him. As we walked, I noticed that this room was a-lot bigger than I thought it was just sitting in that uncomfortable chair._

"So..."I said, trying to initiate a decent conversation."Any particular reason you let me out of that chair?"

Chrom starts to slow down and turns to me and says."Yes there is, but before we start I need to know something first. Tell me Grima...you can use swords and tomes right?"

I was hesitant on answering that question. Don't get me wrong, I can fight better than most, but I would like to see where this was going."...Why?" After I said that, he points to the group of future children, putting on their ARMOR!"Hold on just one moment! I am not fighting those freaks of nature!"

"Really?"Chrom said raising an eyebrow."Is the all mighty Grima now scared of a bunch of children? And how are they freaks of nature?"

"First, Nobody said anything about me being scared." I said, turning my head towards the quote'freaks of nature'."Second, just look at all of them, I can see that one kid over there is having a seizure in his right hand next to...who is that girl with the green hair?

"Wait" Chrom said putting a hand out."You don't know who that is?"

"No...I believe I only saw twelve people pass through the gate, and she wasn't one of them.

"Oh! Then this may come as a surprise to you then." Chrom said, slightly laughing to himself.

"Go on..."

"That girl's name is Morgan and she's..."Chrom paused" Robin and Tiki's future child.

_I don't think I've ever been so close to having a heart. This must be a huge shock to Naga too if she doesn't already know. Last time I checked, manaketes have an extremely low birth rate, so they must have either gotten REALLY lucky the first time or...tried a whole lot of times...the very thought makes me wish I was put back sleep._

_This has to be some kind of taboo. Robin possess the same heart as me and Tiki is the divine dragon's daughter so...that would mean she's fell-blooded and a divine dragon. If that's true, then she could be a vessel for both me and Naga. Just how much potential does that one child possess? Are they oblivious to that fact or just hadn't thought about it? _

Then another question popped up in my head."Chrom...how is she even here? I only remember seeing your daughter and the other eleven pass through the gate."

Chrom started to scratch his head."That's a bit complicated. You see, when we first met her she told us she had no memory of her past."

'Like father,like daughter.'I thought to myself.

Chrom continued."When we learned that we asked Lucina if she knew who she was, but she told us she's never met Morga in her entire life. That's when we assumed that maybe she comes from a different timeline. One where perhaps you don't even exist in."

"Oh..."Was all I managed to say before we reached the doors to the chamber."Where are we going?

"Outside, they'll need all the room they can get." Chrom said.

"Yes, about that...I never really said I would partake in this, so if you could just take me back to the chair..." I said, turning around and walking slowly back to the chair.

Before I can even take a step, Chrom grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me out." Oh no, your not leaving. Not until you at least fight Lucina." As he said that, I look back to see Lucina giving me a nasty look. Not one of those 'I'm gonna kill you' looks, but the'I'm gonna beat the living s #$ out of you' look.

"Do I really have to fight all of them?" I said, trying to think of a way out of this.

"would you rather fight me instead?" Chrom said, putting one hand on the Exalted Falchion.

"Er no...but how about a proposal?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow."What kind of proposal?"

I point to the group of future children."How about I only fight three of them and if I can at-least beat one of them I won't have to fight the rest."

"Hmm"Chrom says, putting his hand on his chin."Fine, but on one condition."

I put on a distraught face."And that would be..."

"I get to pick the three fighters."

* * *

_*Transition outside*_

_Finally, we make it outside the sanctuary. It's been so long since I've seen sunlight, mainly because there was no sunshine in the future, just dark clouds all across the lands. Following Chrom and I were the future children all prepared the get a chance to beat me down with their swords and magic._

"I'll be back, and like I said before...don't even try to escape."Chrom says, before walking over to his little band of mini vigilantes.

'Who is he going to pick?' I thought to myself.'Let's see the competition.' I look over to see my potential opponents.'Let's see...alright I really hope he doesn't choose his daughter(that would be a hellish disaster), I don't think I can take seizure hand over there, maybe the woman in the huge armor if I could use magic, maybe the guy in the over-sized hat, I'm not so sure about the thuggish war-monk, that hairy guy seems pretty weak, the female hero with pony tails looks like she's ready to bite my head off so nope, the little miss over there seems like an easy win, the over-excited falcon knight seems like she'll annoy me to death, Chrom's son...maybe, the dressed up super hero with the wyvern is a no, the girl with the bow seems pretty fragile, *looks at Morgan*...no.'

Chrom walks back to me with a silver sword in hand and begins to talk."Well, we finished discussing who all you'll be fighting." Chrom unsheathes the silver sword and proceeds to hand it to me."Here."

I was a bit hesitant on taking it from him."Your just going to hand ME a weapon?"

"Oh, Robin could never beat me when we both used swords and I'm sure you won't be able to in your current state."

"*Sigh* Fair enough." I said taking the silver sword from him."So" I started again."who am I fighting first?"

Chrom turned around and pointed to seizure hand."My nephew, Owain."

* * *

(Use any cool announcers voice for the title)-Grima V.S Owain

_We both take our positions and prepared to fight. I took my stance and waited for him to make the first move, but he just stood there with his eyes close. Should I just charge at him with all I have...no. It might be some sort of trap. I'll just take...one...little...step._

*Step noise*RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGG!"Owain shouted."Finally...the moment has come for me, Owain Dark, to fight one of my greatest battles of all time. Foul dragon, you shall taste the burning steel that which is my mighty blade, Mystletainn!" Owain shouted again, pulling out Mystletainn.

"Kid..."I said, with a confused face."What is going on with your hand?"

"My sword-hand twitches whenever I face a Mighty opponent, so beware!" Owain said, raising his sword in the air.

"It twitches? It looks more like your having a muscle spasm." I said releasing a huge sigh.

"...How dare you!" Owain said pointing Mystletainn at me.

"What?"

"There are few things in this world to anger the great Owain and those things are Fell Dragons, and people who mock my sword hand, and you just so happened to be both of those!NOW, TASTE THE WRATH OF MY SWORD-HAND!"Owain shouted, before lunging strait at me."RADIANT DAAAAAAAWWWWWNN!"

_Our blades met with tremendous force. He was much stronger than I thought he was, and also much quicker. He continued his attack with a barrage of slashes. I managed to either block or dodge most of them, he clearly had the upper hand, as his attacks forced me to take several steps back. He swung diagonally to my left and missed, which gave me and opening to strike. I brought my sword up and swung downward at him,but he quickly jumped backwards, out of the range of my attack. He was breathing heavy, but not as heavy as me. He gets into a pose I'm all to familiar with._

"Hand...hungers!" He says, before activating astra.

_I was barely able to see him, as he charged straight towards me. His attacks were too fast for me to predict where they were coming from, and as a result I received several cuts all over my body. He finishes with a slash at my torso which left me screaming in agony. He backs away slowly and points Mysstletainn at me._

"Do you yield?"Owain asked.

_I stand there to ponder on his question. I greatly underestimated this kid, if only I had some of my powers now so I could at-least regenerate, then this wouldn't be as painful as it is now. Even though they weren't deep cuts, they still stung with incredible pain. I could yield, but where would be the fun in that._

_I grip my sword even tighter and charge at him. Our blades met, but not like last time. This time I was on the offensive, dealing quick, and heavy blows. One of them were enough to cause him to stumble back long enough for me to get a clear hit._

"Your finished!" I said, as I make a direct, critical slash across his chest.

'_This is my chance!' I thought to myself as I brought my blade back up for another a attack only to see he wasn't there anymore.'Where did he go!?' I asked myself, looking frantically everywhere to find him before he attacks me again. I turn around to see him with his back towards me.'How did he-WAIT!' I thought to myself.'There's only one skill that let's one move faster after taking a hit like that...Vantage!' As he sheathed his sword, I felt a strong pain all across my back and chest, and when he finished sheathing his sword, I became very...numb. I tried to process what just happened in my head, but everything suddenly became blurry and before I knew it, I blacked out._

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna end the chapter like this and have the conclusion of the Justice cabal fights in the next one, with Grima fighting Cynthia and Morgan. **

**Ok, I know some of you are like 'Why doesn't Grima know Morgan?' well the whole thing with Morgan is just plain confusing and with the future past DLC that just made her case WAY more complex, so for the sake of the story I made it so he didn't know her. **

**I don't know if Anyone seemed a bit OOC. I tried my best with Owain and his speech mannerism.**

**I already know how I'm going to do Cynthia's fight, but I'm a-little unsure about Morgan's. Fireminer asked if there would be a Manakete V.s Manakete fight so if you think that should happen leave a review saying so.**

**One more note, my sister is a fanfic genius and loves fire emblem so when she read this she got mad at me for making Robin a male instead of a female, she also hated that I made him marry Tiki and not someone who could have two children. So with that, if anyone wants to make their own version of this I will not complain. I will also attempt in making a prequel to this, but there's no guarantee. **


End file.
